To reduce emission of pollutants by internal combustion engines, exhaust systems of internal combustion engines have been equipped with exhaust treatment facilities. Such an exhaust treatment system is, for example, an SCR catalyst, where SCR stands for selective catalyst reduction. SCR catalysts are used reduce nitrogen oxides (NOx) with the help of urea. In addition, there are known exhaust treatment facilities designed as particulate filters. Particulate filters are used mainly with diesel engines so that particles entrained in the exhaust can be separated from the exhaust.
The present invention relates to the problem of providing an improved embodiment of an exhaust system characterized in particular in that it can be adapted especially easily to different specifications for emission values to be maintained.